Another cooking video!
Plot Daisy makes a new cooking video inspired by another YouTube channel and her manga books called Kitchen Princess. She was going to have Alan propped up in a chair for the video, but he kept scooching, and she didn't want him to get hurt. She goes over all her ingredients. She mentions she has never had a green bell pepper and fears that it might be too spicy. She is seen in a later video eating a green bell pepper like an apple, and on Twitter, mentions eating a different type of pepper, expecting it to not be spicy like the bell pepper, but it was a jalapeño. She flattens the dough onto a cooking sheet, adds the sauce, and begins to add her toppings. After the pizza is finished, the decides to also show how she makes Alan's sugar water, and then they can all have a family dinner, including the viewers. When she places the bowl of sugar water on the floor, Alan barges in aggressively, spilling the water. She says that he will sleep for days and then drink a few of those bowls every hour. This is the first video to depict the blue chair, an Alan Resnick signature from his YouTube series "alantutorials." Subplot Another conversation between Daisy and her father as he goes through her Question Box: * Let's see here... * Oh, there's quite a few. * "Is there life on other planets?" * Really Daisy, you would know more about that than I would. * "Alright, thank you." * "Are there other religions?" * There are some people who believe in other Gods, but we don't. * "Thank you." * "What's the difference between lakes and oceans?" * Do you really not know that? It should be in one of your books. The box it supposed to be for important questions. * "I'm sorry." * How many other stupid questions did you put in? * "No, I promise, the rest of them are important." * Alright. * "Can I marry another girl?" * Daisy, that is a stupid question. * And no, you can't. * "I, I'm sorry." * How do you plan on marrying a girl, Daisy? * "I don't know, I'm not gonna try, but I was, I was just wondering." * Wow. Alright. * "Do you have any friends at your lab?" * Yes I do. * "Alright, thank you." * Oh, last one already. * "Do I-" * sigh * "Do I have a mother?" * Ohh, Daisy. * "I'm sorry, Dad." * Bad questions Daisy. * "I'm sorry, Dad" * "Dad?" * "I'm sorry." Another example of Daisy's father being emotionally abusive towards Daisy. He forces her to put all of her questions in a box, and then calls them stupid and bad when he does not like them. Some harmless questions go unanswered. Although her curious mind is being called stupid, she still apologizes to him after every question. There are four very important questions asked by Daisy. The first one: "Are there other religions?" He answers that there is, but they are not part of another religion that believes in another God. He does not let Daisy have a choice in her own beliefs and forces his own beliefs onto her. The second question: "Can I marry another girl?" To this, her father says no, and says it's a stupid question. He is religious and probably believes that homosexuality is a sin. In various tweets and retweets on Daisy's Twitter account, we can see that now that her father is not around to tell her what to believe, she is branching out and exploring her sexuality. She has taken a liking to the fact that a lot of people do accept homosexuality and that girls CAN marry other girls. Her sexuality is not crucial to the plot, but it is a personality trait. The third question: "Do you have friends at your lab?" To this, he just says "yes I do," and ends it there. He does not mention their names or how many he has. It is hard to tell at this point in the story if he is talking about his experiments or actual humans. The last question: "Do I have a mother?" He does not answer this question and seems to shut down. As we have discovered, her mother died during childbirth, and it is clearly a sensitive subject for her father. Very little is known about her mother, since her father refused to talk about her with Daisy. The only clues we have about her are through the hidden captions. Even then, they are vague and do not give her much of a character. Description December 30, 2017 heres another video. if youw want you can make yourself dinner and eat while watching this; than we can be eating together. :) Category:Plot Category:Blue Chair